Confusion: A Moment Left Behind
by Pineapple Fizz
Summary: It was an innocent chance encounter...on the surface. Sakura tries to make sense of everything, but instead of finding answers, she's left with a slew of questions. What did it all mean? Was she a player or just a pawn in this twisted game? ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

"Kuso! They are absolutely ridiculous! I cannot believe this!" she grumbled angrily to herself.

She stomped around the old teahouse, the last place she figured they would have rested. It infuriated her to think that her comrades would have thought it was completely acceptable to leave her behind in such an undignified manner.

"Oh, when I see them, they're going to get it!" Sakura swore, shaking her fist in the air at her memory of her team.

It was only last year that Team 7 was put back together as an unbeatable ANBU squad. This was their first serious S-rank mission since then. She opened the piece of paper in her hand and re-read the note for the umpteenth time. Each time she looked it over, she seemed to get progressively angrier. It was written in Naruto's hasty scrawl, most likely dictated by Sasuke. It read:

_Oi! Sakura-chan!_

_Sasuke-teme says we need to move. He doesn't want to wake you because he thinks you're too tired to manage. He wants you to rest up before doing anything serious. I think you're up for anything, but he won't let me touch you. He says you look too peaceful to be interrupted. Please catch up, Sakura-chan! I don't want to be stuck with stupid Sasuke-teme for long!_

_See you soon,_

_Naruto_

**Of course** Sasuke would think that she couldn't handle this mission.** Of course** she would have looked too 'tired' to him. It disgusted her to think that she could have ever said she loved a person like him. Sakura clenched the shred of paper in her fist, trying her hardest to _not_ explode.

"Alright Sakura, what should you do? I can track them down easily, but that might jeopardize the mission, considering how I might lose control and obliterate their sorry asses…" she trailed off, reconsidering her options.

It was in that moment that she realized she wasn't actually by herself. In fact, she was in the middle of a run-down, but busy teahouse filled with less-than-harmless patrons. Each calculating gaze was met with one of her own. The group didn't intimidate her, but she felt severely out of place.

Sighing, she did what any normal person would in her situation. She marched to the bar in the corner of the shabby restaurant and plopped down in one of the torn vinyl stools. Pressing a hand to her forehead wearily, she ordered a drink. The least she could do right now was try to forget how overwhelmingly irritating her teammates were.

"Arigatou." She took the drink and downed it without a moment's hesitation.

"One more." She blinked at the toothy bartender, pushing the small cup towards him.

"On the house for the pretty lady." He grinned lecherously, leering at her with obvious desire.

Sakura had to use all her reserves of self-control to keep from shuddering. She smiled coyly, pushing a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Arigatou." She leaned forward and laughed, taking the cup from the bartender. She wondered how many drinks she could sucker out of him.

She didn't really feel like getting drunk because she knew how vulnerable she could be with a little alcohol in her system. Sighing heavily again, she dreamily leaned her head against her hand. She was only half-listening to the dirty things the bartender was whispering when suddenly, someone roughly knocked her into the bar.

Angrily, she spun around, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Her voice burned with uncharacteristic anger. Part of it was from the shove and part of it was the smoldering anger caused by her team. She lost her voice for a fleeting second when her eyes met the cold, blood red ones of her assailant.

Instead of being afraid, like a sane logical person, she frowned petulantly, her eyes narrowing with peculiar suspicion. But, he had already turned to leave, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"Go figure. If he's an Uchiha, he's an asshole," she muttered, still glaring at his back.

She blinked and found herself pinned against the bar, her body pressed up against Itachi Uchiha's. He stared down at her with condescending eyes, challenging her to do something. But Sakura didn't flinch; she continued to silently accuse him.

Moments passed, but he didn't let go. Their close proximity was smothering her and she found herself…blushing. Her eyes diverted to the delicate necklace clasped around his neck as she tried to focus on anything except his face. Without thinking, she tentatively reached up to press her fingers against the cold metal that made up his necklace. She shivered at the contact and then quickly withdrew, realizing what she had just done. She cautiously looked up at his face, but she couldn't decipher anything. It was as blank as it had been before.

"What are you doing?" she whispered softly, brazenly letting her hand drift up to his hair.

Itachi didn't respond. Instead, he caught her hand in his, holding it in the air. Sakura's jade eyes darted from his face to her hand, gently held in his as she bit her bottom lip. His expressionless face suddenly turned hard, like he had just realized what he was doing.

Just as soon as he had held her, he let go, turning to leave without a backward glance.

- x -

**A/N:** So, this is my first _posted_ story. It's just a drabble-type thing. I really don't know what to make of it. Originally, it was supposed to be a lemon xD But, as you can see, it didn't quite turn out that way. Anyway, please review. I need all the pointers I can get. But, please, only constructive criticism. If you don't like something, please tell me why so I can improve it! Also, should I continue the story? I'm not sure where I want the story to go, especially since I had planned this to be a one-shot (my plans clearly never go accordingly). Thanks!

Sayuri


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ah, sorry this isn't very Ita/Saku oriented. This is just one of those silly filler chapters that help set the foundation of the story. Hopefully I won't need any more of these transitions xD Thanks for being so patient with me.

- x -

Her hand hung in the air for a few seconds before she managed to regain her bearings and put it down. She stared at the spot that had previously been occupied by the cold Uchiha, blinking the memory away. Still, the afterimage of his dark cloak flickered across her vision.

"Itachi…" she murmured softly, trying the name out.

Sakura vainly attempted to put the pieces together, but her brain felt hazy after the couple of drinks she had had. She wished she could understand what had just happened.

Sighing, she turned to the bartender again, waving him closer. She ordered another drink against her better judgment. It really was no use to think about such things that defied the rule of thumb (which stated that Itachi was a cruel man whose sole motivation for action is his own personal benefit).

Despite her willingness to give people the benefit of the doubt, she continued to analyze every detail, trying to find something that revealed Itachi's true motive. What had just transpired between them could not have been as innocent as it seemed.

"Hey, ya look a little out of it. I have a bed in the back you can use to rest your pretty little head." The sleazy bartender gave her a crooked smile, his lust-filled eyes betraying his true motives.

"Er…no thanks. I'm actually going to go," she stretched, grateful for the interruption.

Sakura got up in one fluid motion, wincing as the blood rushed to her head making her dizzy. Quickly getting her bearings, she proceeded to leave. Once Sakura was outside, she sighed, relishing in the wind's playful touch. She lazily leaned against the side of the old tea-house.

"Well, Sakura, I'm proud of you for not busting up the mission by completely obliterating Team Seven…" she murmured to herself.

**Well, I guess the only thing to do is go home, right?**

_No. What will Shishou think when we come home early, minus the rest of the team? __**That**__ would be bad…_

**True. What else can we do?**

_How about a little renegade recon? Might as well have fun since the bastard ruined this mission._

**SHANNARO! Let's show 'em what we've got!**

Inner Sakura energetically pumped a fist in the air. Sakura sighed, realizing how absolutely absurd she was being. She _was_, essentially, talking to herself.

Slowly, she made her way to the edge of the forest, leaving the well-worn dirt path behind her. She stood at the brink of the trees, half in shadow, and half in sunlight. It was like Sakura was stuck between two different universes. She opened her arms as if embracing the trees before her, closing her eyes.

Moments later, Sakura quickly opened her eyes and put her arms down, realizing how foolish she probably looked. She shook her head and ran a hand through her ruffled pink hair. As she pulled her arm away, something glistened on her wrist. Curious, Sakura touched her arm, realizing that there was a peculiar silver band clasped around her wrist.

"What is…" she trailed off, her fingers finding a small clasp on one side of the band.

"Hm." She unhooked the bracelet and let it fall into the palm of her hand.

"Well, that was weird," Sakura frowned, staring at the mysterious bracelet.

She slipped the silver band into one of her leg pouches and continued to walk into the forest. The trees swallowed Sakura, swathing her in darkness. She jumped into the canopy, leaping from tree to tree before losing concentration. An immobilizing pain seared through her. There was a halo of agony around her wrist and it felt as though someone had started sawing her arm in half. She fell to the ground, clutching her wrist with a grimace on her face.

Finally managing to move, she forced herself to sit up and rest against a nearby tree. Carefully, she examined her arm and her eyes widened in horror. A strange curling design circled her wrist where the strange silver band had been. She watched as the dark crimson tattoo grew, etching itself into her skin and sending flashes of pain up her arm.

"Kuso…what IS this?"

She paused, gently tracing the growing tattoo.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed with sudden realization, "I _knew_ he would do something! And this is it!"

Sakura fished the seemingly harmless bracelet out of her left leg pouch and re-clasped it around her wrist. She watched in wonder as the pain receded and the strange inking faded into her skin.

**What is his motive?**

"How odd…Maybe Shishou will know," she murmured to herself.

**But, she'll kill us for ever jeopardizing the mission (and our LIVES) like that.**

_It's a chance we'll have to take. What else can we do?_

Ignoring the fervent protests of her inner mind, Sakura slowly got up and jumped into the tall branches of the tree above her. Without wasting time, she sent a burst of chakra to her legs, propelling herself even faster, hoping that the Fifth Hokage would be able to shed some light on her current predicament when she reached Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shishou?" The pink-haired kunoichi called her mentor, her hand poised in the air as if to knock on an invisible door.

"Sakura? Why are you here so early?" The Fifth Hokage's voice was clouded with sleep.

Sakura made her way from the door to the large oak desk situated in the center of the office. As she moved closer, she took in the messy piles of reports stacked on and around the desk as well as the empty knocked-over bottles of sake littering the room.

"Uh…looks like you've been busy, Shishou." Sakura tried to smile, clearly making pains to avoid the previous question.

"Don't patronize me, Sakura. I know you better than that. What's wrong? Why are you really here?" Tsunade wearily looked up from her seat, her eyes searching for some kind of giveaway.

"Ah, well, you see…um…heh…" Her fingers found her leg pouch and began nervously snapping and unsnapping the cover.

"Did something go wrong? Are Sasuke and Naruto hurt or in trouble?" The Fifth's face filled with motherly concern.

"No, of course not! It's nothing like that. If anything, I'm sure those two can handle themselves."

"Then, what is it, Sakura? Your beating around the bush is trying my patience." Tsunade's painted nails impatiently tapped the wooden desk.

"Gomen, gomen. It's just that, something happened and I can't really explain it. The next thing I know, I have THIS on my wrist." Sakura lifted her wrist, spinning the delicate band.

"Wait. You're not making a lot of sense. This doesn't look like anything significant."

"I can't really explain it, Shishou. I'm not really sure what happened. But, I do know that whatever did, I got this as a present." Sakura's voice quivered with uncertainty.

"Let me take it off so I can get a better look at it." She reached for the silver bracelet.

"NO!" Her apprentice yanked back her arm, clutching it protectively.

"Sakura, don't be a child. What has gotten into you?"

"I can't take it off. I tried it already when I was trying to get back home. When I did, I thought I was going to die. It started burning some kind of strange tattoo onto my wrist. The agony was excruciating."

"Strange. Do you have any idea who might have given this to you?"

"Well…not really."

"What about Sasuke and Naruto? Surely they will have remembered something you might have overlooked."

"Um. I'm not so sure about that, Shishou."

"What do you mean? They were with you, so they'll have a fresh perspective on it."

"Ah, well, you see, that's just it…" Sakura trailed off, fingering the clasp on the bracelet.

"What?! Are you saying that they weren't with you? Did they _leave_ without you?!" The Fifht exploded, rage simmering just below the surface.

"Hai."

"Whose idea was this? Did they leave a note? Oh, they are **dead** when they get back." Tsunade seethed.

Sakura averted her eyes, somehow feeling like the whole situation was her own fault. In her anxiety, she accidentally undid the clasp of the bracelet and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Sakura gasped in horror and frantically snatched it up to put it back on her wrist.

She wasn't fast enough.

Agony lanced up her arm, radiating from her wrist. The curls of dark crimson were growing at a much faster rate, the pain racing through her more suddenly than the first time.

Tsunade swiftly closed the silver band around her apprentice's arm, observing the way the peculiar tattoo began disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"Sakura…This bracelet…is some kind of technique. It feels so familiar, yet I cannot put my finger on it."

"A technique?"

"Yes. A tracking device used to watch targets or something. I've definitely seen it before, but where, I'm not exactly sure. I think you should go rest up. I'll try to see if I can pull anything up." Tsunade helped Sakura to her feet, gently guiding her to the door.

"Okay."

Sakura looked back once at her mentor, smiling slightly at the way her forehead creased when she was deep in thought. Though, on the surface, the Hokage may look young, Sakura knew better. She could see her true age in her shishou's eyes and the wisdom in them.

- x -

**A/N:** Ah, I know how I said that I wouldn't have any more transition chapters xD Well, I lied. Here's another one to help give some background to the story! Teehee. It seems a little outrageous, I know, but read with an open mind :P I'll try to make the characters as canon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, home sweet home." Sakura sighed, tossing her keys onto the table near the front door.

She walked through her quaint apartment and surveyed its condition. Aside from the light layer of dust coating her belongings, everything seemed to be exactly as she had left it two weeks prior.

Suddenly hit with a strange wave of fatigue, Sakura made her way to her bedroom. She plopped down onto her bed, her arms spread to the side and her hair splayed on her pillow. Dust jumped into the air, disturbed by her presence and filled her nose.

"Ugh. Gross. Maybe I should clean up a little."

Sakura waved a hand in front of her, trying to clear the air.

Starting in the kitchen, Sakura began gently wiping away two weeks' worth of dust. Moving from room to room, she left everything sparkling in her wake. When she reached her bedroom again, Sakura decided to scrap everything, picking up sheets and blankets and putting them into the hamper.

When she was done, everything was bare, but clean. She sighed with satisfaction. After throwing her laundry into the washing machine, she re-sheeted her bed and took a long hot shower.

All the cleaning had made her tired and she craved some quiet time with her books. Climbing into bed, she curled up into a ball. The crisp sheets felt good on her skin. Sakura moved to her side, reaching out to grab the book in her drawer. The bracelet caught the light, momentarily blinding her.

"Ugh. What am I going to do with you?" she whispered to the silver band.

She sat up and looked at it, experimentally pushing chakra into it. Every time she put chakra into it, the band seemed to glow and consume her energy like a starving animal. Other than those meager observations, she couldn't pull any other information out of it.

She sighed for the umpteenth time, resolving that tomorrow will be a good time to stake out the little teahouse from her previous (and busted) mission. As she rummaged through her drawer in search of a pen and paper, her hand touched something foreign. Peering into her night table drawer, she took out a small, unremarkable box. Inside, swathed in a cloth with a design similar to the Akatsuki cloak uniform, a twin silver band glimmered in the light. She picked it up and examined it in every possible way.

It was exactly like the one she wore.

"Where did this come from?" she wondered aloud.

That single chance encounter was becoming more and more confusing, where each new discovery brought on more questions.

- x -

It was still early morning when Sakura woke and she used every second of it to pack her essentials and get ready. She still needed time to leave her hastily written letter in the Hokage's office explaining her situation and relaying her whereabouts for the next few days.

According to her note, she was going to spend the week in a small rural village on the outskirts of the Fire Country helping the staff of a local hospital. These unorthodox volunteering excursions were routine for Sakura and didn't expect Tsunade to object. It was her perfect alibi.

- x -

An hour later, Sakura found herself standing at Konoha's gates, scanning the nearby trees out of habit. She knew how incredibly reckless she was being. No one would know where she would be and should anything happen, it would be immensely difficult to track her down. She couldn't even say why she wanted to do this so desperately. It couldn't just be for curiosity. She knew Tsunade could have figured something out, given time.

She pushed all distracting thoughts aside and took a deep breath. She had to move quickly. The guards would be back in a few minutes to take their posts and she didn't want to lie any more than she had to. Clutching the tiny box holding the matching bracelet in her hands, Sakura leapt into the trees, disappearing into the shadows.

**A/N:** Ha! I bet you didn't think this story was going to go anywhere xD I fooled you, huh? I've been working on this story a lot lately because I really want to see some progress myself (See, you're not the only one!). I'm still not quite sure about how this will unfold, but I do know that I want to stick to the whole ItaSaku theme. I'll get there soon, I promise. Hey, maybe I'll even throw in a lemon! Well, no. Not really. I'll probably add the lemon as an optional reading choice instead of a must-read chapter – if I add a lemon at all, that is.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura sped through the trees, pushing chakra to her legs to help her move faster. Her goal was to reach the little teahouse before nightfall. Already, she had spent a day traveling and she couldn't afford to waste any more time.

She was busy concentrating on reaching her destination within a reasonable time frame, but her focus was shattered when her pestering inner-self decided to speak up.

**So…what's the plan?**

Sakura scowled at her inner thoughts, which seemed to perk up at the most inopportune moments. Angry at the disturbance, she chose to ignore the question.

**Your silence is **_**very**_** reassuring…**

_Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!_

**Wow. Good plan.**

_Do you mind? I don't need your wise-ass remarks right now. I'll think of something when I actually GET there. With all your interruptions, I won't make it in time!_

**So touchy…**

Sakura frowned, seething silently. Instead of making an irritated retort, she channeled her anger into the drive to move faster.

Her fingers brushed lightly against the silver band on her wrist.

She needed answers. Now.

- x -

It became nightfall just as Sakura stopped for the night, staking out the teahouse located a short 10 yards away. She began unpacking the basics: a tent, sleeping bag, and fire-starting paraphernalia. She had decided to pack lightly and only brought along the necessities.

**Do you have a plan now?**

_THIS is my plan! Sheesh!_

**I don't get it. How is this your plan?**

Sakura rolled her eyes. She was ninety-nine percent sure that her inner-self was just feigning ignorance to piss her off. Though she was too stubborn to admit it, it was working. Ever since that ridiculously confusing meeting, Sakura had been impatiently on edge. The whole situation was working her nerves.

_I'm just going to stake out the teahouse, okay? I'm going to observe its patrons and see if he's a regular. If he's a recurring customer, we might have some luck getting answers._

**He's Uchiha Itachi. He's not one to let people interrogate himself…**

_Well, we're just going to have to go with it because I don't have anything else._

Sakura stomped around her camping area, gathering sticks and throwing them in a pile for her fire. She was a little annoyed because inner-Sakura had a point…

It really didn't mean anything if she saw him again. What could she do? Nothing! He would most likely laugh at her pathetic attempt and then kill her. She paled at the thought. Sakura wanted answers…but not at the expense of her life.

She sighed, running a hand warily through her pink tresses. Clearly, she hadn't thought it through. The repercussions weren't taken into account. She felt absolutely ridiculous, sitting on the ground, looking for an S-Class criminal.

Sakura was still wallowing in her own self-pity when she heard a commotion going on by the teahouse. Its owner, the sleazy bartender, was standing right outside the door of the teahouse, yelling animatedly at someone. She shook her head and wondered if he even had the brains to know that most of the people who frequent his bar were relatively powerful rogues. Yelling at one wouldn't bring about the best outcome.

Standing up, Sakura peered through the underbrush, trying to get a better look at the source of the discord. A silhouetted figure towered over the feeble-looking bartender, cloaked in shadow. She could just barely make out the dark clothing and…red design.

He was here.

She gasped at her realization, frozen in awe. She was so close to her goal – to getting answers. Sakura remained crouched by the base of a tree, staring in wonder. Suddenly, the figure's eyes flashed a menacing red and the bartender fell silent. Her eyes widened in horror. Eliminating obstacles had become so incredibly easy for Uchiha Itachi.

He was a callous killing machine.

Though she was horrified to see him use his Mangekyou Sharingan, Sakura couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. For a fraction of a second, he looked up and stared directly at her, his blood-red eyes piercing through her soul. But, it was a fleeting moment, so short she barely thought it had happened. The wind shifted slightly and he was gone, leaving behind only the faint flapping of his cloak.

She blinked in surprise. Had he truly seen her? Or was it just a coincidence? She couldn't tell, but the bright crimson eyes had burned themselves into her vision.

In that split second, she felt like he had read her thoughts, delving into her darkest secrets. She shuddered at the thought. Impossible.

"There's no way he could have seen me," she whispered to herself.

After having made eye contact with him, Sakura was a little unsettled. Sitting near the edge of the forest felt unsafe, but she had no other choice. She didn't have the strength to make it back to Konoha in one shot.

-x-

**A/N:** Well, this certainly isn't what I had originally planned to write about, but this is how it turned out. Finally, the vague idea that got me started is forming into a more structured plot line. I guess we'll have to wait to find out how it all unfolds :3


End file.
